This proposal requests assistance during the developmental stages of building a laboratory animal diagnostic capability to provide this service and help improve our laboratory animal resource program at Oregon State University. The specific objective is to take the first step in our improvement program for laboratory animal resources by providing definitive laboratory information to assist in determining the health status of laboratory animal supply sources, defining laboratory animal disease outbreaks, monitoring the health status of our colonies on campus and investigate for publication any new or unusual aspects of laboratory animal disease discovered by the diagnostic laboratory personnel. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Patton, N.M., Cutaneous and Pulmonary Aspergillosis in Rabbits. Lab Anim Sci, 25:347-350, 1975. Exon, J.G., Patton, N. M., Koller, L. D., Hexamitiasis in Cadmium-Exposed Mice. Arch Environ Health, 30:463-64, 1975.